The present invention relates generally to a device used to prevent water or other liquids or liquid-like substances from being splashed out of a basin or bowl onto background and surrounding surfaces, such as mirrors, walls, counters, or curtains. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which not only prevents such splashing, but at least in some preferred alternative embodiments, directs splashed liquids or liquid-like substances to flow back into the bowl or basin.
Presently, while washing or cleaning articles in a sink or basin, water or a mixture of soap and water is commonly accidentally splashed out of the basin onto background surfaces such as walls, mirrors, curtains or the like. Similarly, the same liquids and liquid-like substances are frequently splashed upon the surrounding countertops or sink tops. Such splashing necessitates the constant or periodic troublesome wiping or cleaning of these surrounding and background surfaces. When the background surface is a bathroom mirror, for example, the splashed liquids, if left uncleaned, tend to spot and dirty the mirror, thereby obscuring one's view through the mirror, or at least causing an unsightly condition hinting at a lack of proper housecleaning practices, or even worse, proper hygienic conditions. Additionally water and other liquids may typically be splashed onto the sink top or counter top behind the sink and, if not cleaned or removed, will leave hard to clean residue or deposits. This is especially true when such splashing reaches a corner or crevice formed by the joint between a background surface, such as a wall, and a countertop. Because of its inaccessibility, mildew may typically develop in such a corner.
In the past, at periodic intervals such background and surrounding surfaces were cleaned with water or any one of a number of commercially available glass or plastic cleaners. If curtains served as the background behind the sink, these typically had to be removed and washed.
Common too are splashes from bowls containing food or beverages when such foods are being served as, for example, in a food service facility such as a cafeteria. Liquid or liquid-like foods which have been splashed from a bowl or serving dish and allowed to dry are exceptionally difficult to clean from crevices, counters, walls and the like. Thus, a device which would prevent water and other liquid-like substances from being splashed onto the background and surrounding surfaces is desirable. Such a device which would additionally return any splashed liquids or liquid-like substances back into the basin or bowl would be ideal.